


Nighttime at the Asylum

by omegafett



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Horror, Suspense, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegafett/pseuds/omegafett
Summary: When the Elm Street children can no longer be helped by Westin Hills they are transferred to the asylum of esteemed Neurologist Dr. Phillip Channard. Therapist Nancy Thomson goes with them, but can she protect them from Freddy and from the horrors that await them
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Nancy Thompson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark when they reached the hospital. The black sky didn't even seem to have stars. Nancy leaned against the window of the bus and gave one long yawn. Most of the children would be asleep, but many of them sat upright and red-eyed on the worn bus seats.

Kristen, the unofficial leader of the children, would keep reaching around an waking up any of the others that started to sleep. But now that the bus stopped her expression turned even grimmer. Nancy knew the same thing: this place could not help them.

The door to the bus opened and a smiling young doctor greeted them. "Hello, I'm Dr. MacRae and I"m here to escort everyone to their new rooms here." Nancy faked a smile back at him.

"I'm Nancy Thompson, a therapist from Westin Hills." She handed him over a stack of files. "I'm here to brief you on all of their history."

Dr. MacRae smilled, "Please call me Kyle, and we can go over all of this tomorrow, you all probably need to get some sleep from your trip."

Nancy helped them all off the bus: Kristen, Taryn, Kincade, and Joey. She waited as Will needed the wheelchair lift to get him out of the back. She pushed him as they all made their way to the entrance of the hospital. The tiny bits of luggage each of them had were given to orderlies who rushed forward most likely to deposit them in the rooms.

"So we have a room for each of you. Right now you will be under observation, but will have access to the cafeteria and rec room on the floor. Those can be taken away for bad behavior." Kyle explained. "We also have a room for you, Ms. Thompson. We heard you want to stay until the children are acclimated?"

"Yes, Dr...Kyle. These are very extreme cases of pattern nightmares. I want to do everything I can to help them."

They were lead through the maze of hallways until they came to the patients area of the hospital. There were individual rooms waiting for them.

"We requested group rooms. This bunch needs to be able to stick together," Nancy said. Individual rooms keep them form having someone keep watch as the other sleeps.

"Dr. Channard insisted on individual rooms. In the reports the group delusion is quite strong. He thinks having them in separate rooms can help separate the ties that bind that delusion together."

Nancy sighed, looked at the watch, and dug through he purse for a pill case. She took one, and hid several more in her hand.

"Can I have a moment with them?" she asked.

"Of course." Kyle stepped back, but not completely away from sight. Nancy gave each of them a small hug and in the process, slipped one the the pills into each of their hand. She told them all to "rest well," or "sweet dreams," or "have a good night." once she did that the kids entered the rooms.

"You seem like you have them well trained." Kyle stepped up and said.

"They are all good kids. They didn't want to have to come here, but Dr. Simms insisted."

"After the two suicides?"

Nancy didn't want to think about the deaths of Phillip and Jennifer, and she only nodded at Kyle in response.

"Here, let me lead you to your bed for the night. You're staying on the same floor, so if you need to check in on them you can."

They walked further down the hall to another patient room. "Dr. Channard though you would want to stay close to them. If you want, we do have quarters for visiting doctor's on premises?"

"This is perfect. Thanks you."

He handed her a few bits of paperwork. "Here are the rules. We can go over all of it tomorrow with the kids, but if you needed to read something…." he trailed off, and she finally realized her was about as tired as she was, he just was much better at hiding it. "There also a few bios of the other patients on this floor, just so maybe your kids can make friends with our kids."

He left her with the sparse room. Luggage pre-resting on the foot of the bed. She was able to give them all Hyponicil tonight, but she wondered about how she can keep this up before they noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

Kristen paced and hid her hypnocil in her pillowcase. She can stay up another night and save it for when she really couldn’t stay up again. She tried the door—unlocked—and stepped out into the hallway. The main doors she and the others came in where locked with an ID scanner to release. No way out that way. She lurked about the rec room and cafeteria, but no windows in this part of the hospital.

She looked at the rest of the room and discovered that there were only two other patients, a Tiffany and a Kirsty. Ugh, She hoped they wouldn’t get herself and this girl mixed up. She looked at the last name: Cotton. At least that was different enough from Parker. 

The door to Tiffany’s room was open. She was a young girl with light blonde hair sitting on the floor putting a puzzle together. Kristen wondered if she had a sleep disorder as well. 

“Hello, I’m Kristen. I just got here.”

The girl regarded her with bright eyes, but didn’t say anything. 

“She doesn’t talk.” 

Kristen jumped at the voice behind her. Another girl, but she had dark curly hair walked up next to her. “All she does is solve puzzles. Dr. Channard said she’s traumatized by something and this is her way of sorting things out.”

Kristen looked at her, “You can’t sleep either?”

“It’s hard to sleep knowing some things.” She looked away toward her room for a half-second before making eye-contact with Kristen. “I’m Kirsty by the way.”

“Kristen”

Kirsty smiled a little, and said, “So what are you in here for?”

“We’re all in here for pattern nightmares.”

“That’s interesting, I’ve been having lots of nightmares since my incident” She started to walk away, but nodded for Kristen to follow. They ended up at Kirsty’s door. “So you wanna come in and tell me why they think you’re crazy?”

Kristen walked in to a sparse room identical to her own and sat on the edge of the bed. “So why are you crazy?”

She sat down next to her. “I saw some demons. That’s the short story of it anyway.”

Kristen gave a grave smile to Kirsty. “You could say the same thing about me.”

They talked the night away and didn’t know it until Dr. MacRae stepped into Kirsty’s room. 

“Kirsty, I’m glad you are making friends. Ms….” he looked at his clipboard, “Parker, if you could go back to your room.” 

Kirsten slid off the bad and stepped out of her room to greet the others heading out for breakfast. 

“Could you sleep?” Taryn asked her. 

“No, did you?” 

“No, but Will and Joey admitted they did. I can’t blame them though.” Taryn looked at the boys sitting at a table eating breakfast and playing checkers. Kincade was trying to read a magazine with bloodshot eyes. 

Taryn looked over Kristen’s shoulder at Kirsty talking with Dr. MacRae. “Did you make friends?”

“I don’t think that we are the only ones dealing with some serious supernatural shit here.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Channard reread the files on Kirsty Cotton. He was scrutinizing if there were any other details of demons that corroborated with his studies. She was right about the mattress. He knew that as a skinless woman was taking up residence in his house. 

Julia. 

Even without skin she was beautiful. Right now she was bandaged up, but needed victims to heal fully. He had plenty of those. The criminally insane in his asylum wouldn’t be missed and she can use their blood to regrow. 

He wondered how much more alluring she would be once she had skin. 

He put the thought out of his mind for the moment and pulled out the Springwood files. He was so happy to be given these children. 

He went to this bookcase and pulled out a few books for cross reference. After some digging he found what he was looking for: Dream Demons. They roam the dreams of the living until they find the most twisted and evil human and give them the power over nightmares. 

The files on the children say it’s a burnt man related to some killings in the past in Springwood. A few newspaper clippings were in the files about a Fred Krueger, child killer. 

He leaned back in his chair and looked up at his box collection. He wondered if these dream demons were any relation to these box demons. 

………

Nancy woke late, and quickly dressed. She was heading toward the cafeteria to meet with the children when she ran into Dr. Channard. 

“Ah, you must be Nancy, the therapist.” he said.

She held out her hand for a handshake, and he took it, but barely as if she were breakable, or someone he could brush off. 

“I am and I wanted to come to make sure that these children are properly treated. I’ve worked with them too long to just give them away.”

He smiled. “I admire your passion, Nancy. But I can assure you that nothing will go wrong.”

“I looked at your staff and you don’t have any expert on pattern nightmares. Because of that, I feel like I can be of great importance for them.”

Dr. Channard stepped back, and nodded, “At least let me give you a badge so you can come and go. Maybe you can get hotel to stay at instead of sleeping here.”

“The badge would be great, but I need to stay especially while they are sleeping.”

“Of course,” He headed to the exit doorway and scanned his badge. “Please come with me.” They headed out and he let Nancy to an office, “Please sit, If you don’t mind I would like to pick your brain about the mass hallucination these children have.”

“The man that appears in their dreams?” she said

“Yes.” He sat behind the desk and she sat in the hard metal chair on the other side. He flicked through some files, “This Fred Krueger, all I get is that he’s a town legend.”

“You can call it that. He’s more of a horror story. He lived in Springwood and killed 23 children. The police screwed up the investigation and he got off on a technicality.” She sighed, hating to tell this story again and thinking of her parents as killers. “The parents of the town, burned him alive before he could leave town. He’s that kind of legend.”

Dr. Channard just looked at her, “Fascinating. So why do you think this legend has come to the dreams of these children? Why this legend and not bigfoot, or mothman?”

“It’s something that is still very real and still has scars in the town. Many of these children lost older siblings that they never knew. There are a lot of only children in the town because of Freddy.”

“Yes, I was looking up your history in this case, Ms. Thompson and it seems that you have a personal stake in this. You lost a sister to Freddy, when you were but a year old? A Heather Thompson.”

Nancy grimaced and said a flat yes to him.

“Due to this I’m not sure that you should stay on this case. It’s too personal for you and may be considered a conflict of interest.”

She stood, “I’m like them which means I know how to help them. So you need to make me part of your team.”

He smiled and stood to face her. “I just wanted to see where you stand on this Ms. Thompson," and handed her a badge. “Welcome to the team."


	4. Chapter 4

Kirsty was in solo therapy with Dr. Kyle MacRae. 

It was in a large room which made her feel extra small in the vast space. There was a table separating her from Kyle cutting them apart. But what she hated most was that these sessions were taped. 

He was sitting behind that camera, but she was to restless to sit. Another round of the same questions. 

“So what happened the day that your father died?”

She couldn’t face him. She was looking away from him, away from the camera. That soulless eye just felt like it was tearing through her. 

“I’ve told you before. My uncle killed him and wore his skin. Julia helped him do it.” Her voice was small. She didn’t want to relive this. 

“But you said your Uncle was dead.” Kyle’s voice was measured and unemotional. He was keeping professional distance. 

“He was but he came back. He died in the house, but blood brought him back.” She still didn’t turn to face him.

“You spoke of a box.”

She finally turned. This felt impossible. “I don’t know what the box is but I know what it does. Look I’ve said all this before. I saw it open. I opened it. And I saw what came out. I don’t know what else to call them: Demons. Demons live in the box. It’s a gateway to hell.” She marched to the table between them, facing Kyle with all the frustration she had inside coming out, “Look I know you don’t believe me; I know how it sounds. What else? What ELSE?” She slapped a cup of water off the table and looked up at the soulless camera.

“Can you Turn that fucking thing off?”

Kyle did as she asked. “I’m sorry Kirsty, but this is protocol.”

“Protocol to keep doing the same thing again and again and hoping for different results. Isn’t that the definition of insanity?”

Kyle smiled. “Yeah. But we do this to make sure no changes happened to your story.”

“Is a consistent story easier to diagnose?”

He popped the tape out of the camera and set it on the table next to her files. “No it just helps us eliminate other things.”

He put in another tape labeled “Parker, Kristen” inside and reset the camera. “You can go Kirsty. I understand your frustration. Hopefully soon we can do something more fun for you.”

Kirsty walked out of the large room and saw Kristen waiting outside. 

“Are you next?”

Kristen shrugged, “Seems so. Is it bad?”

“If you don’t like being filmed it is.”

Kristen grimaced, but stepped inside. 

Dr. MacRae greeted her with a big smile. “Kristen,” He gestured to a chair, “You may sit, or stand or walk. Anything that makes you comfortable. I’m going to be asking you a few questions.”

She sat, and looked at the camera. “Am I always going to filmed?” 

“When you are in this room, yes. In different sessions you won’t.”

“Ok.” she slumped a bit in the chair, but looked at him ready for this to be over.

“Who’s the man in your dream?”

Kristen looked away. Quiet. How could she describe what she knew. She trusted Nancy and didn’t want to say anything to this man, no matter how nice her was trying to be to her. 

“Kristen, who do you think he is?”

She sighed and chewed her lip.

“Maybe you’ll answer a different question for me?” He looked at her hopefully, but Kristen kept her lost expression. “Can you tell me if everyone dreams about the same person?”

She nodded.

“Did you dream about this person before you all met?”

She nodded again. 

“I’ve heard that you are very artistic. Would you like sue to bring in some art supplies for you?”

She smiled a little and nodded.

“Okay.” He pulled out of her file a drawing of a house, “What is this?”

“It’s just a house I dream about.”

“Is it his house? The man that you dream about?”

She hesitated, but nodded once more. 

Kyle smiled. “Ok Kristen. I’ll see what I can do about those art supplies. You can leave now.”

……..

The day felt long, but not enough as Kristen was in bed again, trying to count prime numbers in her head to try no to fall asleep. She thought about going to Kirsty’s room again, but didn’t want to be seen as a nuisance. 

The hypnocil was still hidden, but she didn’t want to take it. Not yet. She could stay up another night. 

Was 93 prime? didn’t 3 go into that? Maybe the next one is 97. 

There was a sound outside. A scuffling, sound. Who was sneaking around?

She got up and peeked around her door. Nothing to see here. She walked out a stepped toward the rec room. Maybe Will set up a game of Mazes and Monsters with the others to try not to sleep. But no one was in there. 

She started to walk back to her room but the hallway changed. It wasn’t the Channard Institute anymore, but that awful house. Run down and musty. 

On the dinner table was a decaying pig on a platter. She looked at it and it looked back at her and gave a bark at her. She jumped but that scare knocked some sense into her. 

She’s asleep. Damn. 

But she kept wandering. She came to a red room, and once she entered there the door slammed behind her. Parts of the walls and ceiling started to fall apart around her. Something very big was behind the walls. She sensed the danger and called on Nancy, but she also thought of Kirsty. 

The snake came up from the floor, trying to swallow her feet first. The snake had his face. That hideous burned face. 

Nancy appeared behind her and started to pull her out of the snake’s mouth. Kirsty appeared as well, looked confused for a bit, but started to help Nancy.

The snake spit out Kristen. Sneered a but at Nancy and turned toward Kirsty. A long tongue came out and licked her. The snake smiled and disappeared back down the hole in the floor. 

Kirsty looked at the two of them. “What the fuck is that?”

“Wake me up!. Slap me or something. But I need to wake up.”

Nancy shoot her, but Kirsty did the direct thing and slapped her across the face.

Kirsty woke up in her room. She ran out of the door to meet Kristen and Nancy both looking out.


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Channard had the bodies in his attic. They didn’t matter right now. The only thing that mattered was Julia. It was time to see if she grew her skin back. 

He gave her about twenty incurably insane patients—the ones that no one would miss—and he watched as she dug her fingers into the back of their skulls and absorbed all of their blood and life.

It was beautiful. 

Julia was still all bandaged up. Did it work? Did he give her enough so that she would get her skin back. 

He had some scissors and started at the ends of the wraps. It was like opening up a Christmas present, unraveling her to see the pale white skin that had made it underneath. He finally could see her arms, breasts, legs and then her face. 

She may have been the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. She stood naked before him, and he kissed her, fully. He was a man dying of thirst and she was water. She accepted the kisses, the caresses, but eventually pushed him away. 

“Don’t we have work to do?” she said in that breathy voice. 

“Is it time?”

She smiled “It’s time.”

……..

Julia dressed in a blue dress. He bought it for her and it fit her like a glove. It was too fancy to be sneaking about the asylum go he gave her a lab coat to cover up. He also brought the key to all this: the box

They snuck in and found Tiffany. That perfect girl for this. She was still up solving a rubick’s cube. He gave a big smile to Julia. “She the best for this.” He knocked on her door. “Tiffany, I know it’s late, but we have something for you.”

They led her to an observation room. Channard and Julia safely behind one-way glass to watch. He gave her the box before retreating to the room with Julia. 

Tiffany was slow at first. Observing the designs on the box, letting her fingers move over the buttons that expanded and collapsed the box. 

She found a ridge in the design on one side, around the large center circle. She pushed in and the box changed. A flower shaped cutout rose that she twisted and refit into the box, changing the shape, but changing the world.

The lights changed, everything became high contrast and dull at the same time. The wall rumbled and tore into doorway with long hallways behind them. Silhouettes of creatures started to walk forward. One was a woman, bald with a wound on her throat pulled back to show the muscle. She stepped through from the hallway in into reality. She pulled a knife from one of the many hanging form her belt and got very close to Tiffany.

“No.” another voice said. 

He stepped out from another of the hallways. He had a grid cut into his face and at the intersection of each line a nail was hammered into place. “No,”

Two other monsters stepped behind the female one almost in formation. They all stopped.

The hell priest said, “It is not hands that call us, but desire.” He looked at the mirror and Channard could swear that he could see them. 

……..

Kirsty ran to Nancy and Kristen. “What the hell was that?” Kirsty asked them as they met in the hallway. 

“That’s the dream demon,” Kristen said

But then they felt it. The world falling off balance for just a second. Kirsty’s eyes went wide as she knew what was happening. “Oh Shit,” was all she said as she went running. 

……..

Dr. Channard stared into the eyes of the demon through the glass. It was amazing that all his research all his study into this was true. He turned to Julia and kissed her once again. “Amazing,” was all he could say. He never thought he would end up speechless. 

Another hallway opened up behind him. 

“Shall we?” Julia asked. 

He was just about to follow her into that unknown, but the door burst open. 

Nancy kicked in the door. His head swooned and in the one-way glass he saw Kristy and Kristen pulling Tiffany out of the other room; Kirsty making hated eye contact at the Hell Priest. Tiffany was still holding on to the box for dear life. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” yelled Nancy at him. Julia answered for him with a crack along her face and pulled him into the hallway. 

The demons smiled. The bounty was taken and they retreated back into the hallways were they closed up back into the solid walls they were before.


End file.
